


Unknown (1)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: An argument reveals something both Castiel and Y/n never thought to be possible.





	Unknown (1)

“I’m sorry, y/n. I must do this”, Cas said.

They’d been arguing for the past 20 minutes now. 

Castiel had apparently gotten a prayer from Hannah. 

Y/n didn’t like Hannah at all. 

She wasn’t a completely evil angel like most, but she was blatantly in love with Castiel. 

The blue eyed angel didn’t see it at all though. 

He just thought she was being a good friend, the clueless idiot.

“Why? She’s a fucking angel herself. She has so many others at her command. Why is it you who has to go?” y/n asked, annoyed that Cas was so willing to just up and leave for the bitch. 

Ok-bitch is a strong word.

But in that moment, y/n hated Hannah.

Castiel didn’t understand what the big problem was. 

Y/n knew what it meant to be dating an angel. 

They’d been together for over a year now. 

He should’ve know the importance of this.

“She needs my help. I am going. I’m sorry, but I have to do this. I promise, I will be back”, he vowed.

As Castiel was about to disappear, like he always did, y/n snapped.

“CASTIEL! SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE RIGHT NOW!” he yelled. 

Cas stopped immediately, y/n slightly shocked. 

’ _Wow. He actually listened’,_ y/n thought. 

Cas usually just up and left. 

He’d come back after the damn mission and apologize. 

But this time, he actually stopped.

“Thank you. Just-please listen to me. She always needs you. But why does it have to be you? I just want to spend time together. She always seems to have some mission whenever it’s supposed to be just the two of us. Doesn’t that seem slightly suspicious to you?” he asked.

Castiel said nothing. 

He just stood there, back turned to y/n.

“Really, Cas? You’re gonna completely ignore me? How mature”, y/n sneered, getting pissed now. 

Still, Castiel stayed silent. 

Y/n walked in front of Castiel, to see the angel’s eyes wide and panicked, his mouth completely shut.

“Cas, what the hell is going on?” y/n asked, getting scared now that his angel wasn’t speaking. 

Cas simply stood there, unable to move or speak.

“CASTIEL! MOVE! SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT!” y/n screamed, now getting terrified his angel was dying or something. 

Castiel suddenly fell forward, able to move now, catching himself in time before he could fall.

“What the hell was that? What just happened Cas?” y/n questioned.

“I don’t-This shouldn’t be possible”, Cas muttered, mostly to himself. 

He then looked at y/n, still eager to understand what was going on.

“You just did that. You told me to shut up and not leave. And I couldn’t”.

Y/n just stared at Cas, not understanding what the hell he was saying. 

‘ _What did he mean I just did that? How did I just do that? What the hell is going on?’_

So many questions were running through his mind, when he finally spoke up.

“What am I, Cas?” he asked in a quiet whisper.

Castiel stepped forward and wrapped his arms and wings around his boyfriend, placing his lips against y/n’s temple.

“I don’t know, my little honeybee. I don’t know”, he mumbled, his words muffled, promising to himself he’d find out. 


End file.
